The Moon Kingdom -- 01*~
by Sere-Chan
Summary: The Ronin Warriors are on the Moon as a sign of peace from the Earth. Can Ryo and the others stop the evil Queen Beryl from killing Princess Serena and taking over the Moon Kingdom? R/R please.


Moon Kingdom

by: Chibi-Serenity-Moon

Author's Note:

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR RONIN WARRIORS. THIS IS MY FIC AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME TO STEAL IT! I TOOK MY TIME THINKING THIS UP AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF SENDING IT TO ANOTHER WEB PAGE I WILL GET ON YOU'RE A$$. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN TO Theria's Yoroieden Temple I AM MIMETE. I JUST CHANGED MY NAME.

The Ronin Warriors were peacefully sleeping in Mia's mansion. Outside two figures, two sailor suited girls, were watching them. 

"Sleep well Ronins. Tomorrow you will be in our Moon Kingdom." one of them 

said as she threw a star shaped object into one of the windows. It shattered into five different star shaped things and they disappeared into each of the Ronins' rooms. Then the two figures teleported away.

*~*~*~*

Sage, Rowen and Cye awoke to find themselves laying in grass. Sage squinted. Was it a mirage? No. They were on a different planet. Not earth. Too beautiful for Earth's polluted atmosphere.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked coming up behind them. 

Sage shrugged. Kento just held a perplexed look on his face. The Ronins herd giggling from behind a bush so they decided to see what it was. Five beautiful young girls, all in bikinis, were swimming in the lake. Each one had the same bikini except in pink, blue, red, green and yellow. Sage's eyes followed the girl in yellow. (We weren't in bikinis! We had a 1 piece! -Serena.)

"Hey! I think I saw something!" the girl in pink exclaimed. The other girls gasped.

"Let's go check it out!" the girl in green whispered. One by one the girls came face to face with the Ronin Warriors. The girl in yellow who had blond hair was occasionally gazing at Sage.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked inquisitively.

"I am Princess Serena and these are my friends, Princess Amy, Princess Raye, Princess Lita and Princess Mina." the girl in pink noted. The guys' eyes widened and they all bowed respectfully.

"We're sorry for invadin' ya' privacy, ya' highness, an' we are sorry fo' any trouble we caused." Rowen spoke. Serena giggled.

"Princess Serena? Princess Amy? Princess Raye? Princess Lita? Princess Mina?" a woman called. She had long white hair styled in meatballs like Serena's hair.

"Queen Serenity? Mother? Were Here!" Serena called. Queen Serenity emerged from the gazebo entrance. The Queen gasped at the young men. 

"Don't worry mother we didn't sneak them in." Serena said. Queen Serenity didn't look quite happy about that answer.

"You better not have." Serenity noted. Mina and Sage were still staring at each other.

"Sage? Sage? Are you in there?" Kento asked.

"He's brain dead and love sick." Cye answered then went over to Sage.

"Hey Sage! Your hair's on fire and I set it! Sagey-wagey Rowen took your hair spray and used it on his shirt collars." Cye noted. Sage didn't move. Kento shook his head as the others made their way out of the garden. Ryo was with Raye, Kento and Serena, Amy and Rowen, and Cye and Lita.

"Did you hear something?" Sage asked. Mina giggled and shook her head.

"Hi! I'm Mina. Princess Mina."

"I'm Sage. Sage of the Halo."

Mina's mouth dropped. 

"Sage of the Halo?" she repeated and Sage nodded, "Come with me!"

*~*~*~*

Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye and Serena took Cye, Sage, Rowen, Ryo and Kento to Queen Serenity and explained the problem.

"And they are princes from Earth." Serenity was saying. The girls looked wordlessly at the Ronin Warriors. A ball was announced. Mina was wearing a halter style gold dress and the others had similar dresses except in green, red, blue and white.

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe it!" Raye muttered.

"I know! Princes!" Lita frowned.

"And I was so psyched about playing pranks on the commoners that were coming courtesy of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!" Serena complained.

"I wish they were not Princes but they are!" Mina spoke.

"That Rowen guy's too smart for me!" Amy whined. The other girls looked at her.

"It's true! His I.Q is 400 and mine's only 300!" Amy whined.

"So?" Raye looked at the blue haired Mercurian princess.

"So he's a lot smarter than I am!"

"So? This Kento guy? He's a MAJOR pig!" Serena complained.

"Look who's talking!" Raye smirked at Serena.

The Martian princess and the Moon princess argued.

"This Sage guy? He's cute but he's majorly BORING!" Mina stated.

"So is Cye!" Lita rolled her eyes at the mention of Cye.

"And Ryo's a hot head." Raye spoke.

"Like you!" Serena said. With that they began arguing again.

Mina looked at the princes who were just four feet away from them.

"Guys! I think they heard us!" she whispered. The princesses blushed and moved away into the corner.

*~*~*~*

Ryo looked as the five princesses argued over them.

"Sage's MAJORLY boring!" The Venusian princess nearly yelled at the Martian princess. When Sage heard this he scowled.

"Kento's a PIG!" the Moon princess screamed at the Martian princess.

"Rowen's too smart!" the Mercurian princess yelled.

"Cye's wimpy!" The Jupiterian princess scowled.

"Ryo's a hothead!" The Martian princess screamed.

*~*~*~*

Later that night after the ball, the Moon princess watched as the last light in the palace went out.

"You guys ready for operation Sink-the-Princes?" Serena spoke.

"Oh yeah!" four voices said. They had borrowed black clothing from Sailor Pluto and were going to play prank number 1. Lita had collected oil, shaving cream, water balloons, string, melted chocolate, and feathers for the operation. They quickly wired the boys' room and returned to their rooms waiting for the next morning.

*~*~*~*

The girls gathered outside the guy's window.   
Kento, Sage, and Cye woke up and found shaving cream on their hair. Ryo woke up to find honey on his arms and chest. As Rowen got up water balloons splashed him. The girls were waiting for the grand surprise: when they open the door, the chocolate would pour down on their heads.

"Morning Girls!" the two maids named Marva said.

"Morning Marvas." the girls said not turning from the window.

"MARVAS?" the girls screeched.

"Marva! You can't go in there!" Serena screeched.

"Why not?" Marva asked.

"Um....One of the guys was sick and it's a mess in there!"

"If one of the guys was sick I need to know."

"Actually we're all quite fine in here unless Princess Serena knows something we don't know!" Kento smirked and looked at the bucket hanging from the ceiling. 

"Open the door and come see for your self ma'am!" Cye caught on quickly. Serena moved and Mavis was drenched in the chocolate when she went to the room she slipped on the oil on the floor crashed into the desk and when she went to pull her self from the floor, she pulled the fan switch and down came the feathers.

"Uh told you it was a mess in here!" the five princesses chorused.

*~*~*~*

Queen Serenity looked at the guilty girls. She shook her head.

"Someone could've gotten hurt!" She scolded. The princesses frowned as they went back to Serena's room.

*~*~*~*

"That was oh-so priceless!" Lita squealed.

"Yeah! Did you see Sage scream!" Mina giggled.

"I've never seen Ryo screech like that!" Raye smirked.

"Oh yeah! That was the best prank in the history of our pranks." Amy agreed.

"Well, let's go to sleep." Serena yawned. The girls climbed into their beds as the guys watched them.

*~*~*~*

Ryo watched as Raye's red lamp went out.

"This'll teach them to mess with the Ronin Warriors." Kento smiled as he produced five harmless garden snakes from a plastic bag. The guys put the snakes into the girls' bedrooms and less than 10 seconds later Mina's scream woke the whole palace.

*~*~*~*

"And it was so slimy and nasty!" Mina scowled as she told Queen Serenity about the snakes.

"And they should get punished!" Lita screamed. The Ronins began to laugh and Queen Serenity's frown shut them up.

"I admin that the girls' prank was a bit funny, but, the girls could've gotten bitten by those venomous snakes." she said.

"But they were harmless _garden snakes!" Kento whined._

"ALL snakes on the Moon are venomous." Raye retorted.

"Sounds like Kale." Cye whispered.

"Did you say something?" Serena looked at Cye. He blushed and shook his head.

"How can that be?" Sage inquired.

"Well, Casanova THIS IS A DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERE!" Mina screamed.

*~*~*~*

Later the girls were talking about the princes who played the prank on them.

"I bet they planned it!" Lita frowned.

"I have a new plan! Lets do it tonight!" Mina smirked.

"Not while I'm around you won't!!!" Raye snickered.

"It was your idea to 'submarine' them!" Amy complained.

"Serena won't go for the prank!" Raye smirked at Mina.

"Will so! You just wait and see." Mina insisted.

Serena was the only one not arguing with the others. She was too busy looking out the window at a strange figure in a black cloak walked into the palace grounds.

"What ya looking at Serena?" Lita demanded.

"Nothing!" Serena quickly said.

"Tell us!" Raye demanded.

"Let's just play the prank on the guys tonight!" Serena suddenly said.

"I told you so Raye!" Mina laughed.

"Did not!" Raye pouted.

"DID TOO!" 

"DID NOT!" 

"DID TOO!"

Serena shook her head in dismay and followed her friends to the throne room. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. The Princes, who were in the throne room getting lectured by Queen Serenity, scowled at each girl. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the cloaked black figure waltzed into the room.

"Beryl! I thought I destroyed you!" Serenity gasped.

"No one destroys the almighty Queen Beryl of the Negaverse!" the figure laughed.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL--"

Serena was about to finish her transformation call when Beryl reached out and grabbed her.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE--"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN--"

Beryl just smirked at the sailors.

"Hurt me and Serena dies." She laughed.

The princesses continued their attacks which hit the wall after Beryl disappeared with Serena. Beryl left a ransom note saying: 'I'll give your precious princess back if you serve me for the rest of your lives and give me the Moon kingdom.' At once Serenity tore up the note not obeying Beryl and preparing for the war.

"Queen Serenity? Are you OK?" Artemis asked.

"Whatever your mission is, your majesty, we can help." Ryo spoke.

"I know Ryo. Mina, get me your mother, Raye, your father, Lita, your father." 

"Yes your majesty."

"Amy, you get your mother."

The princesses rushed off to the teleport room.

"WAIT! WE'RE SORRY! Where are you going?"

"No time for that!" Lita rushed to the teleport for Jupiter.

A few moments later Queen Aphrodite of Venus, King Aries of Mars, King Zeus of Jupiter and Queen Pisces of Mercury gathered for the meeting of Queen Serenity.

# END Chapter 1…

Cool r what? Review please!


End file.
